Final Moments
by GingerWitchWriter
Summary: The last 12 hours in the life of Ron, Hermione and their children, that sort of leads up to where my long story 'Missing Pieces' starts. Think of this as a mini prequel. There is an adult themed scene!


I almost forgot about posting another one of these! Been a tad distracted trying to write a story about another Weasley couple and I found it much harder to get into their heads! Anyway, it's about done now and might be posted here eventually...once I have edited the hell out of it :p

Thank you as always for your lovely and kind feedback - really do appreciate you taking those few minutes to to do. I try to reply to everyone, so if I missed you, I apologise (and obviously this system doesn't allow me to reply to anyone not registered.)

Here is my next little one off...it's sort of a mini prequel to my longer story 'Missing Pieces'. Hope you like it...feedback would be great! Thank you!

* * *

"Hermione?" A fond voice called my attention to the doorway of the study in our home. "Are you still working?" Ron asked, walking towards me and letting the door close behind him.

"Yes," I told him hastily, rummaging through my notes and opened books covering the desk in search of my quill. "I have to be ready, I need to be prepared for anything!" I grumbled, hastily pushing books and notes aside in my search.

He smiled that smile he got when he thought I was being endearingly nerdy about something. I hadn't realised until we'd started dating it was a quality in me he found adorable. What he still didn't know was how that smile of his warmed me to my stomach.

"It's a job interview, love. Not an exam." He reminded me gently and moved to stand beside my chair, perching his backside on the desk.

"I know that!" I slammed the book shut in frustration and flung my head down atop of it on the desk, mumbling to myself.

"What was that?" he asked, humour in his voice as he brushed my wild, bushy hair aside in hopes of being able to hear me.

I raised my head slightly. "I said, maybe I'm making a huge mistake in wanting to change careers!" I heaved a sigh as Ron smoothed my hair back for me, his eyes shining as he smiled at me.

"You really think that?" he wondered.

"I don't know!" I wailed, throwing my hands in the air. "Maybe it would just be easier to go back to my old job. Getting to grips with a new job whilst having two little one's at home to raise might be too much right now. At least I know what I'm doing in the creature department." I heaved a sigh. "Oh, I don't know," I admitted again in defeat.

He nodded, toying gently with my hair. "Okay, I have one question. Are you still happy working in the creature department? You used to be so satisfied there, but even before you started maternity leave, I sensed you'd lost interest some."

Hermione sighed, leaning her head against my thigh. "No," she mumbled. "You're right, I'm not happy there any more. I just feel I've done everything in that department that I set out to achieve and that my talents could be better used elsewhere. I can help more people in legal."

"Then there's your answer," he smiled at me, a little smug that he'd figured it out before me. "Actually, I recently asked myself the same question," he then added.

"I...what?" I looked up at him confused.

"If I was happy in my job," he paused, untangling my hair from his fingers – he never learnt from playing with it after all these years that he just finished up with a tangled birds nest in his hand. "I've been thinking. About leaving the Aurors," he confessed in a rushed sentence.

I fell back in my chair, completely taken aback by that one. "You, want to leave?"

He shrugged, whilst randomly flipping the pages of a book nonchalantly. "Maybe. I dunno, it's just something I've been thinking about recently. I'd just like to be able to spend more time with you and the kids, that's all. I miss so much and I'm starting to resent that." He confessed his thoughts to me.

"I see. How long have you been thinking about this?" I wondered why he hadn't talked to me about this before. I had told him the moment I had considered a change of career and we'd discussed it at length before I applied for this one. But, then I realised that after years of marriage and living together, I knew Ron better now and that he was always quieter about these things. He had to mull everything over in his own head before he shared his ideas with anyone.

"A couple of weeks," he shrugged a shoulder, like it was no big deal. "I mean, this mission I leave on tomorrow, who knows how long I'll be gone or what I'll miss. And I hate that! I already missed Rose's first words and her first steps. I missed Hugo crawling for the first time and it seems unfair. I'd like to be home with you all at a decent time each night and know I can't be called away on a mission at any moment. And, maybe you'd appreciate knowing I was safe and not having to worry so much."

"Yes," I admitted. "That would be a huge relief. And I'd love to have you home more." I kissed his cheek.

"Being an Auror is great. I'm proud of the work I've done and the fact I've helped in capturing some of the most dangerous people out there, making our world a little bit safer for you and our kids. But, it's not really a career for a family man, is it?"

"What does Harry think about this?" I had to wonder – he'd just been promoted to deputy head and word had it that Robards was planning to retire soon, meaning Harry would be getting another promotion. Ron was now a senior Auror, in charge of his own team. But I knew he missed working closely with Harry as partners.

"No idea. Not mentioned this to him." He mumbled, thumbing through the book again.

"So," I smiled, trying to be a supportive wife. "What else would you like to do? I mean, if you did decide to quit?"

He dropped the book and looked up at me with a wide, happier smile. "George asked if I'd be interested in managing the Diagon shop. The one in Hogsmeade is really taking off now and they're run off their feet during the school term, not tp mention all the owl orders coming in these days. Angie is a whizz with numbers, so she spends most of her time dealing with the admin side of business and watching the kids, so she hasn't time to be in the shop much these days. George says Verity is doing a good job with running the Diagon shop, but she's off getting married soon and has requested less hours to spend time with her husband. So...you know, he just wondered. He said he'd give me full reign to hire any help I wanted and I could make decisions about stock and displays and all that. As well as helping him out with new inventions when needed."

"You sound excited about the idea." I noted.

"I like working in the shop. I actually like working with George, surprisingly enough," he gave a little snort of laughter. "It would give me more freedom, but also probably less pay than I make now. So, I don't know yet, just thinking about it." He gave one of his shrugs again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The pay doesn't matter Ron. We're comfortable anyway, all I want is for you to be happy." I tugged him forwards and kissed his lips. "So, whatever you decide, I'll support you. You know that." I smiled, cupping his face between my hands as I stroked his cheeks with my thumb. He closed his eyes at the gesture.

"Thanks love," he smiled at me and leant down to kiss my forehead before wrapping me in his arms. "That means a lot and helps me in making a decision."

"We can talk about it more when you get back, yeah?" I suggested.

He nodded, looking happier about having to leave tomorrow. He'd been rather grumpy about it all night, snapping when I suggested he should get his bag packed ready. "So," he glanced at the mess still littering my desk. "Are you done here yet? Ready for bed?" He sounded hopeful.

I shook my head, running my hands over my face as I returned my attention to the books and everything spread out. "No," I groaned. "I still want to go over all these new laws and recent cases. I need to be up to date on new procedures because I haven't a clue what they might ask me! I don't feel at all prepared for this," I groaned.

"Fine," he sighed over exaggeratedly. "I'll just have to go and sulk in that big bed on my last night home. All by myself. Alone."

"Ron, don't." I knew he was trying to guilt me into joining him. "I'll be up soon. I promise." I added when I saw he looked dubious about that and began hunting under my mess for the newspaper clippings I'd been reading on recent cases. "I just want to make sure I know enough about their department so I can impress them. I really should have started this days ago," I sighed. "But I was putting it off because I'm so nervous."

"You, nervous?" he half chuckled, finding the idea absurd. "You know you'll be brilliant and impress the pants off of them. Just as you do everyone."

"Ron!" I whined, though slightly flattered. "You know how important this is. I have to get this job. I already gave them notice in the creatures department that I don't intend to return after my maternity leave is up. So, if I screw up this interview, well, we're screwed and...why are you smiling at me like that? This is serious Ron. I need to know all these new laws and the current judicial system and the legal proceedings for recent cases. And..."

Ron kissed me, starting on my cheek and trailing kisses down my neck to my shoulder, distracting the flow I'd been on. His lips felt good against my skin – warm and soft as heat flooded my pelvic region. I sighed and sagged against him, almost giving in, before I snapped out of it and pushed him away gently.

"No, stop it! I need to work. I am never going to be ready for this." A little flustered, I grabbed the closest book to me and flipped through it, as though looking for a certain section. He'd caused me to completely lose my train of thought. "Ron!" I shouted, nudging him away from me when he didn't get the message and began kissing me again, brushing my hair back to place his lips down my throat. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" I glared at him, trying to be angry, but the heated look in his eyes wasn't helping.

He managed to wriggle his lean body in between my chair and the desk, leaning back on it with a smirk on his face as he flashed one eyebrow at me. "I'm trying to relax you," he smiled innocently, burying his hands in my hair as he kissed me again.

"Well, you're not helping!" I wailed, trying to shove him to the side so I could work around him and pretend he wasn't there. It wasn't working. "Oh, Ron for goodness sake!" I groaned, becoming frustrated now.

He pulled back and chuckled. "Do you think I don't know the best way to relax you after all these years together?" he winked and I felt myself flush. Yes, I did know exactly what he was talking about and that heat flooded me once again at the mere thought of his suggestion.

"We can't!" I hissed. "I have to..."

"Oh, but we can," he interrupted. "For the first time in weeks both our kids are fast asleep at the same time, I just checked on them. Maybe we should take advantage of that? Plus, you know, I'm leaving tomorrow and I might not see you for days," he tried to entice me, running his hand down my arm as he kissed my cheek and on down my throat.

I looked at him, one eyebrow arched incredulously as I attempted to act indifferent to his advances, despite the fact my body was screaming at me to just get on with it and have my way with him.

"Besides," he pushed my chair back slightly as he leaned over the arm rests. "I don't think we've done it in here since before Rose was born?" he waggled his eyebrows and leant in, claiming my lips in a deep kiss, his hands sliding into my hair.

"Oh, Ron," I sighed, knowing I was going to give in. Honestly, I wanted this - wanted him - desperately.

He deepened the kiss and slid his fingers into the collar of my jumper, stroking my skin with his calloused fingertips. He pulled me to stand with him, wrapping his arms around me as we kissed and stroked over clothing, starting to tug clothing free from jeans as warm hands found tender flesh to caress.

Whilst his hands stroked the skin at my waist and teasingly reaching higher, my own hands felt out the sculptured abs around his stomach, the muscles that rippled in his back, the incredible physique that his job and constant training gave him. Would that all go if he changed his job to work in a shop? I felt terrible the moment the thought entered my head – his mental well being, his safety was more important than how his body looked to me. He would always be my gorgeous husband, the boy I had fallen head over in heals in love with and whom still made my heart skip a beat with something as simple as a smile.

Kissing renewed with increased vigour as his fingers unfastened my jeans, sliding a hand inside and rubbing against me. He smirked again and flashed his eyebrows as fingers slid into my underwear, making me moan. I wanted him so badly and from the growng bulge at his crotch, the feelings were mutual.

We kissed as our bodies writhed against one another, eventually becoming naked as clothing was tossed carelessly onto the floor and lips travelled over naked skin, sighs and moans, soft whispered murmurings of I love you fell from open mouths. And then his hands grasped my waist and his shoulders tensed and I knew he was about to lift me onto the desk in front of him.

"Wait!" I shrieked, making him pause. Yes, I wanted him, right now. But that didn't mean I wanted to lose the last few hours of work I'd done. I scrabbled behind me for my wand on the desk and pointed it at the books, muttering a spell. They neatly piled themselves up out of the way and the parchment slid itself into the folder, clearing the space. "Okay," I nodded and allowed him to grasp my waist and hoist me up onto the desk as he chuckled to himself.

He stood between my open legs, our lips locked together in their familiar dance, tongues sliding against one another as hands slid over each others body, touching and exploring well-known territory.

He moved even closer and I felt him touching me, my body ached for him. "Please," I whimpered, embarrassed at how desperate I sounded. He smiled and kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose and finally my lips again as he adjusted our positions slightly, tugging me closer to him.

Within moments our bodies were joined and we moved together, he wrapped me in his strong arms, his chest against my breasts as I curled my legs around his waist, holding him tight to me, not for the first time pleased that he was so tall.

The rocking increased in tempo, breath coming in little pants against one another's heated skin, groans and moans filling the room, until finally he held me tight in his arms, his body shuddering as the pair of us reached climax, shuddering against each other, our hearts beating in synch. I lifted his head and kissed him, so in love with him.

He might drive me crazy sometimes, we might fight and bicker over stupid things and our relationship maybe slightly different now we were parents, but the way I felt about him would never change. I would never regret the day I finally made my feelings clear to him, nor the day I gave myself to him for the first time or the day we became husband and wife. He was my heart. His love for me kept me balanced and whole in this crazy world.

Ron held me lovingly in his arms as our bodies came down, soft, lazy kisses were planted on my shoulder, my neck, my face as I smiled and revelled in this moment together, taking my fill of him, only too aware we would be separated again the next day. I hated every time he had to leave me, always afraid for him until I had him safely back in my arms. I found myself hoping he actually would decide to leave the Aurors and take up the job George offered him. But it also had to be his decision.

Ron inhaled deeply and let it out slowly as he pulled back, pecking my lips briefly and let me go. "I love you," he murmured, kissing me again before helping me down off the table.

"Love you too," I replied, cuddling naked in the study. I giggled then, glancing back at the desk – feeling a little naughty about it. He laughed too, kissed my lips and then took my hand.

"We should go shower and then get to bed," he mumbled, tugging on my hand, getting me to follow him.

I bit my lip and nodded, knowing he was right. He led me from the room, but not before I cast a quick spell on the room to send our discarded clothes to the laundry and tidy the room of any evidence of our love making. After which I gladly followed him upstairs to our room.

* * *

Sleep was anything but restful that night. I don't suppose it helped that we'd gotten to bed rather late because we hadn't been able to keep our hands off each other in the shower! The fact that he'd be leaving on a potentially dangerous mission in the morning was at the back of both of our minds and we were eager to drink our fill of one another.

Within minutes of drying off, pulling some pyjamas on in case of midnight visitors and falling into bed together, Ron was asleep – snoring gently beside me. I lay in his arms, my mind springing to life with random thoughts about everything - worry over him leaving, panic about the job interview and answering potential questions in my head. Hoping the children would be all right with their gran and granddad tomorrow – it would be the first time I'd left them both since Hugo had been born. Eventually, Ron's warmth and the almost melodic sounds of his snores lulled me to sleep.

Only to be woken a couple of hours later, like clockwork, by our son. Knowing Ron needed his sleep more than me – he needed to be on his toes during a mission – I scrambled out of bed and went to see to Hugo. The poor little mite was cutting his first tooth and making a huge performance of it, bless him. I scooped up the warm, sweet smelling baby and held him close to me, cooing gently as I found the potion for his gums. After that was rubbed in, I'd sung him a lullaby and rocked him gently, he thankfully went back to sleep. Once settled back in his cot, I returned to my bed, snuggling up with my husband.

At least until Rose woke me just as I was drifting off to sleep. She was screaming and shouting – obviously having another nightmare that were becoming far too frequent. Molly, my own Mother and a healer friend of Audrey's all assured me it was normal and nothing to worry about and that Rose would eventually grow out of it. Molly confided in me that Percy had been just the same as a small child – Ron said he hoped that didn't mean our daughter would grow up to take after him! I simply hoped she'd be over them soon because, not to mention the sleep interruption being unwelcome, I just hated to think of our little girl being so afraid by her dreams that they woke her up in tears. I went to her and hugged her until she calmed down, sobbing into my neck as I rocked her gently on my lap, telling her everything was going to be okay, that she was safe and loved. And then, just because I was so tired, I allowed her to come back to bed with us, snuggling her in between us.

And there went most of my sleep for the rest of the night as I had a knee jammed into my back. A hand slapped into my face and I finished up clinging to the edge of the bed as our little girl slowly took over. Somehow though, in the early hours of the morning, I did fall into a deep sleep.

Only to wake in a blind panic with the sun streaming in through a gap in the curtains as I grabbed the clock beside my bed. Damn!

"Ron!" I nudged his arm to wake him as I threw the sheets back.

He grumbled and buried his head into his pillow.

"Don't go back to sleep! Get up! We over slept. We forgot to set the alarm!" I shrieked, racing through to the bathroom. I hurriedly used the loo, then brushed my teeth and washed my hands and face – having to forgo the shower and hair washing that I'd planned to look my best for my job interview.

Ron was sitting up in bed when I came back, his hair sticking up all over the place and a sleepy look on his face as he yawned and stretched, glancing down blearily at his daughter still fast asleep beside him like a starfish.

"When did she…" he began, frowning at me.

"Come on!" I cut him off. "Move it, have you seen the time?" I asked him, pulling clothes from the wardrobe. It was already 8.02am and we both had to be at our relevant locations for 9am – him to his meeting point and me at the Ministry for my interview. We still had to get the kids up, dressed, give them breakfast and pack them up to drop them off at the Burrow for the morning. I was still fastening the buttons on my blouse as I hurried out of our room and downstairs, whilst Ron stumbled from bed and into the bathroom.

I put the kettle on, set some bread to toast and filled the frying pan with some eggs to scramble – I intended to send Ron off with a decent breakfast if nothing else. With a flick of my wand, I set the table with bowls, cups, cutlery and the breakfast cereal before rushing back upstairs for the children. Ron was actually dressed now, but hadn't done a thing about his hair as he appeared from our room, rubbing his eyes.

"You get Hugo, I'll wake Rosie." I told him, hearing our son's plaintive cries of hunger coming from the nursery. Ron had the easy task - Rose wasn't easy to wake up, though once she was awake she was full of life. "And keep an eye on the eggs and toast!" I called to him as I disappeared into Rose's room to pack a bag of things she might need today and pull some clothes out.

"Rose, honey," I crept back into our room where she was still asleep and opened the curtains. "Come on sleepyhead, time to get up," I kissed her forehead and pulled the duvet from her face. She pulled a face and squirmed against the sheets. "No, come on darling. I'm sorry, I know it's a bit earlier than usual for you, but we have to be at grandma's soon," I told her, laying her clothes out on the bed.

I finally persuaded her to get up and then she bounded downstairs ahead of me. I shook my head, wondering how she did it – how can anyone be fast asleep one minute and bounding around the next? Ron was sat buttering some toast whilst Hugo sat in his high chair, happily holding his own bottle of milk in one hand and banging a spoon onto his tray with his other.

"Mama!" he crowed when he saw me.

"Morning my darling," I kissed the top of his head and then his father's next to him, before pouring Rose some cereal and getting her some pumpkin juice. "Now, you need to eat this really quickly. We're in a hurry this morning sweetheart," I told her, pouring milk over her cheeriowls and handing her a spoon.

"Don't want juice!" She pushed her cup away, knocking it over in the process. "Want milk!" she demanded.

"Oh, Rosie," I sighed, siphoning up the mess with my wand and summoning the milk over instead. "There, now drink that and don't make any more mess. Mummy and Daddy are in a hurry!" I banged the cup down perhaps harder than I meant to as she blinked in surprise.

"I made the tea," Ron told me, holding a slice of toast in his mouth whilst trying to prise Hugo's hand out of his hair. "And the eggs are done," he pointed with his toast to the pan he'd taken off the heat.

"Thanks," I smiled at him gratefully, taking a cup and then scraping most of the eggs onto his plate before hurrying into the study. I came back with the notes I'd made last night and leant against the kitchen counter, reading them as I munched on some toast, picked at the eggs left in the pan and drank my tea.

"Daddy? Where eggs from?" Rose asked, stirring her bowl with her spoon lazily and watching him eat his breakfast.

"Erm, from chickens," he answered, trying to convince Hugo to eat some of his baby cereal whilst feeding himself at the same time. Our baby son was frowning at the spoon and shaking his head. We were not having much luck with convincing him to eat solids.

"Oh," she muttered and scooped up one cheeriowl at a time, slurping it off the spoon.

"Rosie, please hurry, I still need to get you dressed!" I told her, already starting to put things away and get the washing up going.

"Daddy," she started again, "do cheeriowls come from owls?" She asked innocently, holding one between her fingers now and studying it closely, peering through the hole in it.

"No, sweetheart. The shop in Diagon alley." He replied. "And eat up, we all have to go soon!" He glanced hastily at the clock and tried with new vigour to get his son to eat. Hugo actually took a spoonful of the mushed food and then just blew bubbles with it, sending it flying everywhere and smearing it all over his own face. "Bloody great!" Ron muttered under his breath.

I passed him a cloth to wipe himself and his son down as I read my notes in one hand and put milk, juice and bread away with the other.

"Daddy..." Rose asked again.

"Rose Ginevra Weasley!" I startled her. "I will not ask you again, please hurry and eat your breakfast before I take it away!"

My chastisement had the opposite effect as she slung her spoon down, slipped down in her chair and sulked. I groaned. I did not have the time for one of her tantrums this morning.

"You two done?" I asked Ron, pointing to their dishes, deciding if I ignored Rose she might not play up for us further if she realised she didn't have an audience.

"Yeah," Ron sighed, wiping his son's face. "I don't think this little tyke is going to eat anything else, are you buddy?" he asked, whipping his bib off and lifting him from his high chair. "Want me to get him dressed and changed?" he asked.

"Thanks," I sighed as he hurried back upstairs with our son. "Right Rose. We are all waiting for you now. Grandma is waiting too and I wonder what she might have for you to do this morning." I suggested, putting my now empty cup into the kitchen sink and setting it to wash with a flick of my wand.

"Gwandma?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. You and Hugo are going to see Grandma and Grandpa this morning, then Mummy will pick you up this afternoon. And, you know the fun things she does with you. She might even let you bake or paint or something else fun. But not if you keep her waiting." I added, hoping to entice her.

There was a pause as Rose thought over my words and then she grabbed her spoon, shoved several spoonfuls of cereal in her mouth and chugged some of her milk. "I ready Mummy!" she gasped, banging her cup back onto the table.

I hid a smile as I vanished her left overs and added her dishes to the sink. "Right, upstairs and we'll get you dressed," I chased her up to her room.

Finally, ten minutes later we were almost ready. Rose was sat on the sofa patiently as I put her shoes on. Whilst Hugo crawled on the floor, chasing an enchanted ball and Ron was running around with his bag, shoving things in it that he'd need for a few nights away.

"Hermione, do I have any clean socks?" he asked, adding a bottle of dittany to the bag. I always made sure he had some for any possible injuries since they weren't always able to head straight to St Mungo's for treatment.

"I just put some away in your drawer yesterday!" I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, why didn't you pack that last night?" I sighed.

"Got distracted," he winked and hurried upstairs for his socks.

Rose was dressed and ready, though now impatiently as she fidgeted with the zip on her jacket. Both bags for the children were packed and waiting by the fireplace. I checked my appearance in the mirror one last time and decided I looked presentable enough as I tucked a loose strand of hair back. And Hugo was….wait! Where was Hugo? I looked away for a moment and he'd disappeared. "Ron! Do you have Hugo up there with you?" I called rather urgently up the stairs.

"Nope!" He called back, thundering back downstairs already with a handful of balled up socks. "Why? I thought he was right...there." He frowned at me and pointed to the now empty space on the floor where our son had just been. Once that baby had learnt to crawl, he'd gone off like a rocket – how could I have forgotten that?

I huffed and went off to search for him whilst Rose sat on the sofa giggling. I warned her not to move a muscle. Between us, Ron and I looked through every room downstairs, behind furniture, under tables, even in cupboards, until I finally found him sat under the desk in the study, teething on a piece of now soggy parchment that had obviously been knocked off the night before. "Got him!" I called, scooping our nine month old out from under there. "Did you run off my little nargle?" I asked him, holding him above my head.

"Is he okay?" Ron asked, skidding to a halt in the doorway. I nodded. "Good," he checked his watch. "I'd better get moving. I hate getting told off in front of everyone if I'm late." He stepped towards me, about to give me a hug and a kiss goodbye. "Hopefully I'll see you soon. And..." He pulled a face and backed away from me. "Eurgh! What is that smell?" he grimaced, giving our son a dirty look.

"Oh, Hugo." I groaned, realising he'd soiled his nappy, just as we were ready to leave and now he'd need changing.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Rosie called, hopping to the doorway and squirming, whilst holding her hand between her legs. "I need a wee wee!" she told us, her little face full of desperation.

"Change Hugo or take Rose to the loo?" I asked my husband.

"I'll take Rose." He darted away, scooping up Rose and already bounding back upstairs before I could protest.

"Typical," I sighed whilst shaking my head and heading upstairs to the nursery. "Come on stinky bum." I patted my son's bottom as I held him over my shoulder and then wished I hadn't.

Three minutes later, we were all back and now with a fresh, sweet smelling baby and a less squirmy daughter holding her daddy's hand.

"Okay, are we all ready now?" I asked, exhausted with the day already. I slung the kids bags over my shoulder along with my own and hutched Hugo up onto my hip. "Rose. Come give me your hand." I called to her as I stepped into the fireplace, wondering how I was going to do this with my hands full. I had never travelled by floo powder with both children alone before.

"Sorry, I really have to go." Ron sent Rose over to me as he took out his wand. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Be good for Mummy you two! And good luck, love!" He smiled and waved to us all as he turned on the spot, disapparating away to my call of telling him to be safe.

It wasn't until I poured a handful of floo powder into Rose's hand, telling her to throw it down as soon as I said the words, that I realised I hadn't even had my goodbye kiss from my husband before he left. We'd barely had a minute for one another all morning. No hugs, no kisses and no I love you's. My heart dropped at the thought. I hated us parting like that, convinced it would be bad luck or something simply because we'd never forgotten before.

Well, I decided to myself, I'd just have to make it up to him when he got home, that was all. We were due a night off, perhaps Molly would have the kids for us, I wondered as I clung tightly to my son and Rose's hand and we streaked through the fireplaces in the floo network until we came to a stop at the Burrow.

Rose giggled as she stepped over the grate, shouting for Grandma. Hugo looked decidedly ill – he wasn't as used to travelling by floo yet. Molly, upon hearing her granddaughter, dashed into the kitchen and took the baby from me, kissing his soft little head before bending to give Rose a kiss as well as she clamoured for her attention.

"Sorry, I can't stop. I have to be at my interview in 10 minutes!" I gasped at the realisation. I handed over their bags. "He's just been changed and neither of them ate much breakfast this morning, we were up late." I explained hurriedly.

"Not to worry, I won't let them starve," she smiled reassuringly, delighted to have her grandchildren for the morning.

I stepped from the fire to give my children a quick kiss, which only served to remind myself of the one I had missed out on with Ron this morning. "I'll be back soon," I promised them. "You both be good for your grandma and grandpa!" I warned them, backing away into the fireplace. "Thank you for this." I smiled, leaving them a little reluctantly. I hadn't been parted from my son since he was born.

"I'm glad to have them and don't worry, they'll be just fine. Good luck with your interview!" Molly smiled, helping Hugo to wave to me. I smiled, waved back and I was off again.

* * *

"Now, Mrs Weasley, erm Ms Granger-Weasley." Mr Murdoch who was one of my interviewers glanced down at my file before him – I didn't think it was a good sign if he couldn't remember my name without reading it off the parchment! "I believe that is everything in order. Unless there was anything you'd like to ask about the job?" he paused.

"Oh, no," I smiled politely. "I believe you have covered everything perfectly." I added, my hands clasped tightly in my lap.

He nodded and checked something in my file again. "You have glowing references from Ms Horton, the head of your department in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, as well as Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. And even from the Minister himself!" he added, suitably impressed – maybe it wasn't going so bad then. "And, it goes without saying that your name precedes yourself," he smiled.

I wanted to roll my eyes. I didn't want to get a job just because my name was well known. Because the stupid wizardry media still referred to Harry, Ron and myself as the golden trio or some such nonsense. I wanted my work to speak for itself and to be offered work because they thought I'd be good at it.

"I think we're all in agreement," he looked at his two fellow interviewers – why did they always set these things up to make you feel like you were facing a firing squad? Although the other two hadn't managed to get much of a word in with him. "We think you would be a beneficial addition to our team and I don't see any reason to make you wait for our owl, so...Ms Granger-Weasley, we would like to offer you the job right now."

"R, really?" I stammered, slightly flabbergasted - I hadn't expected to find our right away and my heart was pounding.

He nodded and gave a small smile. "You are by far the best candidate we had apply and we already know your work is excellent. So, what do you say?"

"Yes!" I laughed. "Thank you, I would love the job." I had a huge smile on my face.

"Wonderful. Can you start a week on Monday then? That gives us time to get all the necessary paperwork in order."

"Yes. Thank you. That would be wonderful."

"Jolly good." He gave a final nod and got to his feet, scooping his papers up, seemingly satisfied. I waited until he had rounded his desk to shake his hand.

"Thank you very much Mr Murdoch. I won't let you down."

"Good to hear. We'll see you bright and early on September 22nd?" He gave me another brief smile before sweeping out of the room with his near silent fellows following him.

Once the room was empty and the door closed behind them, I did something rather out of character for me, I let out a little girlish squeal of excitement and bounced up and down – just as Rosie would have done, well now the applauding herself had stopped!

Taking a deep breath to regain my composure, I left the room myself and automatically headed towards the Auror offices on the same floor to share my good news with Ron. And then abruptly remembered that he wasn't there and my news would have to wait. Giving a disgruntled huff, I turned and headed for the lifts instead.

* * *

The Burrow was very quiet when I arrived – which was unusual knowing a three year old and a nine month old were currently in residence. "Molly?" I called, stepping out of the fireplace intending to go searching for everyone. Maybe she'd taken them outside to play or something.

"Oh, Hermione! You're back!" Molly suddenly appeared on the stairs with a blanket in her hand and startled me.

"It's very quiet." I whispered, warily. "Is everything okay?"

Molly merely smiled and beckoned me forwards with a nod of her head. "Come see, it's so sweet." She told me softly as she quietly opened the door to their sitting room. There, in the overstuffed armchair, sat my father-in-law with his head back, snoring. And curled up in each of his arms, were my children fast asleep. Molly turned back to me with a smile. "I left Arthur reading to them whilst I nipped out to hang the washing and I came back to find them like that," she chuckled. "I just went to fetch a blanket for them." She shook said blanket out and crept towards them, draping it over all three and then ushered us back through the door into the kitchen.

"Bless them," I smiled, wishing I had a camera – it would make a lovely memory. "I suppose they're tired since they were both up in the night and then I had to wake them earlier than usual this morning." I explained.

"Rose is still waking in the night?" Molly looked sympathetic as she put the kettle on. "Nightmares?"

"Yes, they're becoming like clockwork now," I sighed, unbuttoning my cloak.

"Don't worry," Molly patted my hand. "I'm sure she'll grow out of it. Percy certainly did." She gave me a reassuring smile as she bustled around to find the things to make us some tea. "Oh! I haven't even asked, how did it go?" she suddenly remembered.

I couldn't hide the smile. "Wonderful actually. I was offered the job," I grinned. "They want me to start a week on Monday."

"Oh, Hermione, love. That's wonderful news!" She gave me a hug "Well done. I knew you'd do well."

"Thank you. So, Ron and I will have to work something out about childcare. He should be home before then so I can discuss it all with him."

"Well, you know I'm always available," she offered. I smiled my thanks, knowing we would most likely be relying on our parents. "How long is Ron gone for this time?" She passed me a cup of tea as she took a seat at the kitchen table with her own. I followed suite and sat opposite her.

"He's not sure. Hopefully not long, I hope. I can't wait to till him! Actually, he erm," I paused, wondering if I was betraying his trust in me if I mentioned anything to his mother. But I knew she only wanted for him what I did, for him to be happy. "I think, maybe he's considering leaving the Aurors. I know he hates missing out on time with the children, and me."

"That's understandable. It certainly takes him away from home too often. Not to mention the danger those boys are always in. Perhaps he has the right idea," she nodded in understanding. I think she just liked the idea of knowing another child of hers was safe. She had enough to worry about with Charlie and his dragons, Bill with the curse breaking at Gringotts and, in some regards, George too - since any invention or testing he did had the possibility to go wrong. Harry was still considered a son and in her mind, two of her boys being Aurors was two too many!

"Anyway love, since those two are napping, why don't you go and have an afternoon to yourself? Treat yourself or just get some jobs done without any hassle?" She suggested. "I don't mind having them at all, you know that. Then you can come back and have tea with us, since Ron is away."

"That, would actually be lovely." I sighed, thinking of the number of jobs I could get done. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. We'll see you later." She waved me away as she cleared our empty cups and peeked through the door to check on the sleepers.

* * *

I spent a calm afternoon getting the shopping done – it was so much quicker doing it alone than having to drag a whiny almost three year old and a screaming baby with me. I managed to pick up Rose's birthday present that was just over three weeks away without any prying eyes and even treated myself to a manicure in Muggle London when I slipped away from the magic to call my parents and tell them my job news. I arrived home later that evening with the children feeling relaxed and content with my life.

I was aware how lucky I was, he might not be home right now, but I had an amazing husband who worked hard, was a brilliant father and whom loved me dearly. We had two beautiful, healthy children together. We had a nice home, owned decent things and were financially comfortable. And now I had a new career that I was sure I'd be much happier in, knowing I could really make a difference. I was grateful for everything we had, especially knowing things could have turned out so differently years ago.

"Dada! Dada!" Hugo called as I set him down on the living room rug. Dada had been his first word and I thought Ron was going to cry the first time he'd heard it, especially after he'd been so disappointed he'd missed Rose's first word. Now, our son couldn't get enough of saying it.

"Daddy's not home little buddy," I stroked his downy soft head before he crawled off to the basket of toys.

"He's not?" Rose pouted and stopped in her quest of going to look for him.

I shook my head sadly. "Afraid not sweetheart. Daddy had to go away for work again."

"Oh," she sulked. "Work stupid!" She folded her arms and looked at me crossly.

"I agree," I muttered under my breath. I'd never said anything the whole time we'd been together, because I was so damn proud of him and I wanted to be supportive, but I actually hated all the days he had to be away from us. I understood it, but I didn't have to like it. I think Ron secretly knew though. "Anyway, we can play for a little while before your bath time if you like?" I suggested. "Anything you want." I offered, hoping to take the sting out of her Dad not being home. Both of our children adored their dad, and it was no wonder – he was naturally good at it. Whereas it had taken me a while to learn to how to be a good Mum.

"Okay." She sighed. She knew mummy wasn't quite as good at their games or even putting on the voices when reading to her as daddy was, but it would have to do. "We can play fishes?" she asked, brightening.

I nodded and smiled at her. "We'll play fishes then, but you have to let Hugo join in." I reminded her.

"Okay." She sighed again.

Fishes was a game her and her father had invented, back when she'd been obsessed with mermaids. Well, she still was to an extent. He would charm all her toy fish - plastic, stuffed and wooden alike to wiggle and 'swim' in the air as they pretended to be deep sea divers or mermaids or swimmers in the ocean. Ron had created sound effects and shimmering seaweed and everything to resemble a real wet-less ocean in our front room. And it was still Rose's favourite game.

A couple of hours later and the children were both bathed and snuggled in their pyjamas. I'd read them a story and got them into bed where they were currently fast asleep. I was getting ready to join them myself, exhausted after the early start and the long day. I eyed the big, lonely bed warily, hating sleeping without Ron. It felt cold and lonely without his gangly arms and legs tangled with mine somehow.

Still, I hopped into bed, feeling quite pleased with myself that I'd gotten the children to bed relatively easily by myself and just hoping they would actually sleep through the night. And, after sending a quick prayer that Ron was safe and would be home soon, I drifted to sleep myself, holding his pillow tight.

Ron wasn't home the next day, or even the day after that. Rose was becoming impatient with him being away – constantly asking me when he'd be back and Hugo was fussy without his Dad. I did my best to distract them with fun things, visiting their cousins to play with and a visit to my parents who spoilt them both with a new toy each. But, the fact of the matter was I missed him just as much as they did. Was it pathetic of me to admit that? Well, if it was, then I suppose I was pathetic.

By he end of the fourth day without him, I was feeling restless. Both children had thrown tantrums at tea time, which had lasted until I finally got them into bed. I was tired and irritable, unable to shake off this bad feeling I'd had all day. I tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away. To acknowledge it would be to accept I thought something was wrong and I didn't want to, not ever. Yet, I tossed and turned in bed that night, dreaming of Ron in fits and starts, until the banging on the front door woke me.

I hurried downstairs and opened the door in trepidation, already knowing who it would be. Harry. We had all made a pact after more than once catching each other in compromising positions, to never, ever floo or apparate directly into one another's homes. Why he thought that applied when he knew Ron wasn't home, I didn't know. And why I was also thinking of that right now, I hadn't a clue.

I made to go get dressed, grab the children and rush off to St Mungo's the minute I saw him standing there. After all, rushing to the hospital at any time of the day to Ron in various states of injury was nothing new to us – it came with his job. But I knew, deep down that this was more serious. I knew the second he'd knocked on our door – because usually he'd send a patronus or an owl and we'd meet him at the hospital.

For him to come himself, I knew it was more. That this was serious and terrible. And with those few words he spoke to me, my entire world imploded.

My life would never be the same again.

My world was over, because Ron was my world and now he was gone.

* * *

 _A/N: Now...before you go shouting at me and screaming how I could do that to Ron or leave things there – if you haven't already, PLEASE go and read my longer HP fic 'Missing Pieces'. Please note that I adore Ron – he is my favourite character and I love writing him and I love him being with Hermione (they just make sense!) and whilst we're on the subject...all that crap about them getting divorced and not having a good relationship is, well...just crap in my eyes. Why? Because Hermione hates to fail at anything – you think that doesn't include her marriage?! Besides, after Cursed Child, it is obvious to me they are meant to be – they still loved one another in every alternate reality!_

 _Anyway, please don't panic and go read Missing Pieces if you haven't already (or fancy a re-read) and you might forgive me!_

 _And remember, feedback makes me happy :p :)_


End file.
